


Podfic - Impersonal

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Fucking Machines, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-show. Inara is contracted by an intriguing soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Impersonal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impersonal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71392) by [anna_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_bird/pseuds/anna_bird). 



Link to Podfic: [Impersonal](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eb2tg5a3dau80kw/impersonal.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
